Khwaab Bana Hakikat
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Bad at summaries. Do peep in. OC. Based. RUVI centric fic. WARNING - *BASHERS STAY AWAY*. QUINNIE DII, CHUTKI DO PEEP IN.
1. Chapter 1

**Helllo guys, shocked to see me?. Actually was getting bored toh ye likhdiya. My remaining updates will be late.**

 **Now have a look at this. It's a RUVI and ARCHIN fic.**

 _ **In this Vineet is a famous business tycoon. Sachin is his younger brother.**_

 _ **Ruhaana works in Malhotra group of industries. She lost her parents in an accident. MAHI and Areej are her younger sisters, studying in Clg.**_

 _ **Akshara - guest appearance as ruhana's friend.**_

 **Green Villa Society :-**

In a house as the alarm rang, a girl of 25 years woke up. She switched of the alarm, then looked at the wallpaper of her mobile. It was the pic of a handsome guy. She admired him and thought, ' Roz uthke tumhaari pic dekti hu, pata nahi hakikat mein kab dekhpaaungi '.

" Aapki iccha jaldi poori hogi putri " A voice came from her beside.

She turned and looked at the voice of the source, and found her shaitaan's awake.

" Aapke Aahirwaad keliye bahut bahut dhanyavaad MAHI maate " The Girl said.

MAHI giggled.

" Accha mein breakfast banaati hu, Tabtak MAHI, Aru tumdono nahaake taiyaar hojaao " Girl said.

" Okie roo dii " Both noded in agreement.

Then Ruhaana left to kitchen. After preparing the breakfast Ruhaana went to the room and was shocked to see the room in a mess. MAHI and Areej were holding a bag and were arguing that who will take that to the Clg today. Ruhaana saw this and sighed. Yesterday when trio went for shopping, both the sisters liked the same clg bag. So Ruhaana bought that for them and now they were fighting for that.

Ruhaana came forward and shouted, " STOP ". Both stopped their argument and looked at her.

" Kya horaha hein yaha, aur ye room ki haalaat..." Ruhana questioned.

" Diii ye room Aru ne bigaada, aur dekho na ye mujhe kal waala bag Clg lejaane nahi derahi " Mahi complained.

" Hawwwww...jhuti, di Mahi didi me bhi cheeze idhar udhar pheki thi. Aur ye bag mereliye tha na aapko kyu du " Arrej defended herself.

" Ye bag hum dono keliye tha " MAHI reminded her sister.

" Magar mein choti hu toh pehle mein lejaaungi " Areej said.

They were about to argue again, when Ruhaana said sternly, " Ye tum dono mein Se koi bhi tabhi lejaayega, when there is any special occasion in Clg. Is it clear "

Unwillingly both girls nodded.

" Ab mein nahaane jaa rahi hu, mere aane tak MAHI tum hum teenon keliye coffee banaau aur aru tum room saaf karo " Ruhaana said.

Both the girls started their work, cursing each other.

 **After 20 minutes :**

Trio were at breakfast table. They finished their breakfast with little chit chat. Then MAHI and Areej left for their Clg together and Ruhaana left for her office.

 **At Malhotra group of industries :**

As she reached office, she was informed that Boss was calling her by her colleague. So Ruhaana went towards his cabin.

( Ruhana's Boss = Mr. Malhotra )

Ruhaana knocked the cabin door.

" Arre Ruhaana, aao andar aao " Mr. Malhotra said.

" Sir aapne bulaaya " Ruhaana said.

" Haan meine tumhe ek presentation ka kaha tha. Is it ready? " Mr. Malhotra questioned.

" Yes Sir, it's ready " Ruhaana answered.

" Good Job. Jis company ke saath hamaari deal hein aaj wahase koi representative aarahi hein, to look at the sample presentation of your's. Agar use pasand aaya toh u have to prepare the presentation of whole project and wahase clients aayenge to see that " Mr. Malhotra informed.

Ruhaana noded.

" Accha tum taiyaari karlo, representative aati hi hongi " Mr. Malhotra said.

Ruhaana noded and left to her desk.

 **After half an hour :**

" Ruhaana come to the conference room with the presentation " Mr. Malhotra said.

Ruhaana entered in the conference room and was shocked too see the representative present.

The representative was also too shocked to see Ruhaana. Both composed themselves and Ruhaana started the presentation.

After she was done, the representative said, " Impressive Mr. Malhotra, kaafi Accha project hein. The presentation was very nice. Aap poora presentation taiyaar karke Hume inform kardijiye "

" Sure " Mr. Malhotra said.

Then all of them went out. Mr. Malhotra went to his cabin. Ruhaana was going towards her desk, when the representative stopped her.

" Ruhaana ".

Ruhaana turned, her eyes were filled with tears. Representative's eyes were also filled with tears, they both looked at each other and hugged immediately.

After a soothing hug, they seperated.

" AKSHARA, kesi hein tu. Kab aayi London Se waapas " Ruhaana asked .

" 6 Mahiney pehle aayi. Tujse Milne tere ghar gayi, magar u were not their. Mera phone kho gaya tha toh tera no. tak nahi tha. Wo sab chod ye bata, how r u? Uncle aunty kese hein. MAHI , areej sab theek heina. Aur ghar kyu badla. That was ur own . house " Akshara said.

Ruhana's eyes again filled with tears. " 2 saal pehle, ek accident mein Mom Dad ki death hogayi. I was at the end of my final year. Kuch samaj nahi aaya. Meine wo bungalow bech diya, ek chotasa flat liya. Mere exams hone tak jese tese, Bangalore bechke guzaara kiya. Phir meine job join karli " Ruhaana finished.

AKSHARA immediately hugged her. Ruhaana cried in her arms. After a while Ruhaana composed herself and seperated.

" Ab tu chinta mat kar. Mein aagayi na " AKSHARA said with a wink to cheer up Ruhaana

Ruhaana smiled, and said " Acha ye sab chod, ye bata tu yaha kese aur wo be representative "

Akshara smiled and said, " Bhool gayi, mera surname "

" OMG ! U mean **Gujral group of industries,** tere Papa ki company hein. Jiske saath hamaari deal hein, and u r it's representative " Ruhaana exclaimed.

Akshara nodded.

They chatted for somtime. Then akshara left from their after exchanging their numbers and noting their addresses. Ruhaana resumed her work.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chap ends here.**

 **This the first chap guys. Do let me know should I continue or not. It's RUVI centric. Any suggestions in polite words are heartily welcomed.**

 **Pls r & r. And do let me know should I continue or not.**

 **My other updates will be late .**

 **Bashing won't be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**St. Xavier's University :-**

Areej and Mahi entered the Clg in their scooty. Mahi parked the scooty, then both went in. They saw their friends and went towards them. After a little chit chat they left for their respective classes.

 **Mahis' Classroom :-**

The lecturer was late, so all were sitting and chatting casually. A guy came to MAHI and gave her a card,

" Ye kya hein Sunny " Mahi asked.

" Common Baby, **The Sunny Raichand** is giving you something, you can have a look " He said staring at her.

Mahi frowned, but opened the card. She started fuming in anger, as she read the card. She threw the card on his face, " How dare you to do this. Ye ghatiya dhamkiyan kisi aur ko dena MAHI DOBRIYAL ko nahi. Sharaafat Se samjha rahi hu samaj jau, warna aur bhi tareeke aate hein mujhe " MAHI said.

" Lagta hein tum ese nahi maanogi, aakhri baar keh raha hu..." Sunny was cut in between by MAHI, who said " Thank God, aakhri baar bol rahe ho. Haash ab mujhe shaanti milegi ".

Mahis' friends started laughing listening this. Sunny felt insulted and was boiling in anger, " Mere peeche college ki har ladki paagal hein, aur mein tumhe khud invite kar raha hu mere Valentine banne keliye and you...You will pay for this Ms. Mahi dobriyal " He said in rage.

" Mein chahatha hu ki issbaar tum eri Valentine bano, kyunki tum mujhe pasand ho. Sunny ko naa sunna pasand nahi issiliye it would be better for u to say yes. Tum esa likhkar use invitation bolte ho. Wow...and who will pay for what we will see that " MAHI said glaring.

Before Sunny could reply the lecturer entered and the Matter was laid to rest.

 **Areej's classroom :-**

Areej and her friends entered the classroom and settled down. Another girl came their seeing whom Areej got irritated.

" Guys, aap logon ko pata hein kal na koi bahut rich ladka hamaare university mein aaraha hein PG course keliye esi khabar hein " She said.

" Toh..." Areej replied carelessly.

Before anybody could reply, lecturer arrived and the matter was laid to rest.

 **Lunch break :-**

 **Xavier's Cafeteria :-**

Areej was sitting and having her lunch along with her friends. MAHI and her friends entered.

" Phir bhi yaar, usse Kyun panga lena " Pooja ( Mahis' friend ) said.

" Meine bas use uski harkat ki jawaab dii hein " MAHI said.

Listening Mahis' voice Areej saw her called her. MAHI and her friend's went their.

" Areej tum hi samjhao apni behen ko " Tanu ( Another Mahis' friend ) said.

" Kya samjhaana hein " Areej asked.

Pooja naratted her the morning's incident and said, " Kyun inn ameeron Se panga lena ".

Areej turned to Mahi and said, " Dii, aapne uss Sunny ke bacche ko sirf baaton mein Kyun jawaab diya. Arre 2-4 thappad Kyun nahi lagaaya. Esa thappad maarna tha ki saath janam yaad rahe ".

" Mujhe laga hi tha ye esa kuch kahegi. Subah ki tarah " Shweta ( Areejs' friend said ).

" Arre, galat nahi kaha meri Chutki ne. Agar ye harkat usne class ke bahar ki hoti toh thappad hi maarti but mujhe class mein koi issue nahi chahiye tha. Aur tum kya keh rahi thi, subah ki baat matlab " MAHI asked.

Shwetha naratted Areejs' behavior on hearing the entry news of new student and added, " Agar lecturer na aati toh Madam ne toh Naina ko Ms. Gossip boldiya hota ".

" Chutki, classmates ko esa nahi kehte. Magar ek baat sahi hein ki Clg mein kisi ke aane na aane Se Hume kya " MAHI said.

' Dono Behne ek jesi ' Their friends murmured.

Then they had their lunch and left for their classes.

 **Malhotra Group of Industries :-**

Ruhaana was much happy today. She was preparing the presentation which her Boss had asked her. Her phone beeped indicating a new text message. She glanced at her phone. The message was from Akshara. She opened it. It read,

' Hey roo. I know tum ab kaam PE busy hogi, so call nahi kiya text kar rahi hu. I was thinking ki aaj mein tere ghar aau. Mein apne apni friend ko bhi laana chahati hu . Tu free hein '

' Haan mein free hu, aaja. Mahi aur Aru Se bhi mil lena ' Ruhana replied.

' OK done ' Akshara replied back.

Then Ruhaana resumed her work.

 **At evening :-**

 **Green Villa Society :-**

Areej and MAHI had returned from Clg. Ruhaana was busy in kitchen. Arrej and MAHI were chitchatting on random issues, when the doorbell rang.

" Aru, Mahi koi jaake darwaaza kholo. U guys have a surprise their " Ruhaana said.

" Yippeeeee ...surprise " Exclaiming Apreej ran to open the door. MAHI and Ruhaana smiled seeing her excitement. Mahi moved behind her.

As soon as Areej opened the door, Mahi and Areej were shocked to see the visitors. Ruhaana too came out of kitchen and was stunned to see the people at door.

Mahi and Areej ran and hugged Akshara. They were too glad to meet her after years. They both out of happiness had not yet noticed the person seeing whom Ruhaana was stunned. Mahi and Areej welcomed Akshara in. It was then they the other person and they too were shocked.

" Chalo ********,** " Akshara said, and both entered.

" Roo, kya hua. Ese kyu khadi hein " Akshara shook her.

Ruhaana came to reality, and said " Nahi, kuch nahi. Tum log Betho na "

" Oyee itni formality kyun kar rahi hein, kahi iss bande ki wajah Se toh nahi. Accha meet my friend, **Vineet Singhaniya.** As a business tycoon shaayad tum log ise jaante honge but he is my friend too. 6 mahine pehle jab India aayi toh I met him. Dhire dhire hum dost bangaye. Aur pata hein roo, jab meine isse tere baareme bataaya toh isne bhi tujhe dhundne ki koshish ki. Aur jab meine isse bataaya ki I met u, toh ye tujse Milne ka bola toh le aayi " Akshara finished.

" Hii " Vineet greeted Ruhaana smiling.

" Hello " Ruhaana too smiled.

Soon Vineet got friendly with Mahi and Areej. Ruhaana smiled seeing his friendly nature.

Then after some all dined together. Akshara and vineet left. Trio siblings went to sleep but Ruhaana was a bit tensed.

.

 **Phew! Hogaya. Toh guys teeno siblings life mein khush hein. Areej natkhat toh hein magar saath hi apni behno ki laadli hein aur kaafi daring hein. Mahi natkhat, daring aur caring behen hein. Ruhaana ne Dono ko maa banke paala hein. Ab inke life mein hein kuch naye dost. Ab ye dosti kya rang laati hein, jaane keliye stay tuned with KBH.**

 **Daya Vineet's girl, Sachin lover, Daya's lover, Kavinsanjana - Thanks for the review guys, keep supporting :-).**

 **Pls r & r.**


	3. Valentine's special

**Hey all, back with the new update. It's Valentine's special. Enjoy *wink ***

 **Next morning :-**

As usual the trio sisters woke up, got ready and left for their destination.

Aru and Mahi reached the Clg. Aru was driving so Mahi got down and areej went to park.

Areejs' scooty and another car, came to the same place at the same time. The place wasn't enough to accommodate both.

The guy peeped out of the car, and said " Hello miss, kya aap apna scooty waha park karenge pls ".

" Dekho, pehle mein yaha aayi toh I will park my scooty here itself. Tum kahi aur car park karo " Areej replied.

" Ahaan...Sachin singhaniya ko na. Not bad haan " he said.

" Tum chaahe Jo bhi ho I don't care " and they both started arguing.

Mahi was waiting for areej, but as she didn't turn up, she herself came their and was shocked to see her arguing with a stranger. She sighed and went there.

" Chutki kya hua, Kyun lad rahi hein " Mahi asked.

" Dii, dekho iss aadmi ki mujhe yaha scooty park karne Se mana kar raha hein " Areej said.

" Dekhiye scooty ke parking ki jagah Abhi khaali hein...toh agar aap waha park karengi toh I can park my car here " Sachin said.

" Chutki, baccha sahi keh rahe hein wo " Mahi said.

Areej frowned. Mahi siged, took the keys and parked the scooty herself, sachin too parked his car.

" Waise Miss. Kya aap mujhe bata Sakti hein ki ABC course ki first year classroom kaha hein " Sachin asked.

" Ohho lucky man, classmate Se jaldi mulaakat hogayi tumhaari. I'm in the same class. Chalo let's go " Mahi said with a smile.

" Whatttt...dii ye Mr. Khadoos saath chalega. Noo wayz " Areej said.

" You Ms. Ziddi I will be coming with her ( he said pointing Mahi) jab unhe koi problem nahi then what's ur problem " Sachin said.

" Dii if he is along I won't enter " Areej said.

" Aap second floor ke room no. 222 mein jaiye that's our class " Mahi said.

" Thanks for the help, ( pause) u beautifully pretty lady " sachin and started moving.

"Hold on, Mr. Khadoos don't you dare flirt with my dii " Areej shouted at him.

Sachin turned back, winked at her and went in. Mahi nodded her head in disappointment.

" Kya dii aapne Kyun ki iss Khadoos ki madat " Areej said.

" Chutki baccha we should always be helpful " Mahi said.

" But not for Khadoos people " Areej pouted.

" awwwwwww mera baccha " Mahi patted her cheeks.

No matter how old they grew Areej was yet a baby sister for Mahi and Ruhana.

Then both entered the Clg.

 **Mahis' classroom :-**

All the students were gossipping about their new classmate. Mahi nodded her head in disappointment seeing even her friends doing the same. The lecturer entered.

" Soo...students aap sabne notice kar hi liya hoga ki there is a new entry here " Lecturer stated.

Students ears sharpened.

" So young man, introduce yourself " Lecturer said.

" Myself Sachin Singhaniya. I completed my UG course at Oxford " He smiled.

" Well done Sachin. Please be seated " Then lecturer continued with his lectures.

But the students were least interested in it. They were thinking about their new classmate, ' Singhaniya, is he anyhow related to the famous business tycoon Vineet Singhaniya '. Even Mahi was thinking the same, but she jerked her thoughts and concentrated on lecture's.

The college was dismissed earlier. But before the dismissal students were informed about the Valentine's party organized tomorrow evening.

 **Malhotra group of industries :-**

Ruhana was discussing something with her Boss. Atlast Mr. Malhotra said,

" Ruhana, the decision is final aur I know tum ye karpaogi. Aur haan kal shàam ki party mein sabko invite kardo, aur tum bhi aana ".

Ruhana sighed and nodded. Then she left the cabin and informed everyone about the party.

 **Green Villa society :-**

Mahi and areej reached home, discussing about the Valentine's party. Mahi was not willing to go, but Areej was insisting.

" Arre nahi aana mujhe, agar tujhe jaana hein toh jaa. Mein waha bore hojaungi " Mahi said.

" Ohho dii, koi bore nahi hone wàali aap. Chalo na plss " Areej said cutely.

" Bikul nahi, Teri koi nautanki kaam nahi aane wàali " Mahi said.

Ruhana too reached their. Trio entered the house.

" Dii dekho na, kal Clg mein Valentine's party hein. Magar mahi dii aane Se mana kar rahi hein. Magar baby ko toh jaana hein " Areej complained.

" Mahi, chali Jao na, alu baby itna bol rahi hein toh. Use akele nahi bhej sakte " Ruhana said.

" Accha theek hein " MAHI said.

Areej smiled broadly. Ruhana went to freshen up, after she returned MAHI and Areej also freshen up.

Then Mahi rembered something, her lips curved into a naughty smile. She went to Ruhana and said, " Diii, kya JIJU ka koi chota Bhai hein ".

Mahi said it soo innocently, that for a second ruhana was not able to get what is she asking about. But as she looked at her face, seeing her smile she understood.

" Kyu pooch rahi hein " Ruhana asked.

" Wo..wo di hamaare class mein na ek naya student aaya hein...uska naam sachin singhaniya hein.. Toh sab baatein kar rahe tha ki wo Vineet Jiju I mean business tycoon vineet singhaniya ka Bhai hein...toh bas issiliye poocha " Mahi said.

" Ohh ye to bahut acchi baat hein ki wo tumhaara classmate bangaya...meine toh akshu Se boldiya tha ki mein Teri shaadi sachin Se hi karaungi " Ruhana said.

Mahi took a min to grasp what ruhana said. She looked at her shockingly With open mouth. Areej and Ruhaana giggled at her expression.

" Kya dii jab bhi aapko tease karne jaati hu...aap meri hi waat laga deti ho " Mahi frowned and went to her room.

The day passed.

 **Next day :-**

 **Evening :-**

Areej and MAHI were ready for the party. They were about to leave when the doorbell rang. MAHI opened it and found Akshara and Vineet at door.

" Arre aap dono yaha " Ruhana said as MAHI welcomed them in.

" Haan wo tujhe lene aaye hein...tu Abhi tak taiyaar nahi hui " Akshara said.

" Kaha jaana hein... " Ruhana asked.

" Aajke office ki Valentine's party and no more excuses " Akshara pushed her to her room.

Unwillingly Ruhaana got ready..then all left.

 **Malhotra group of industries**

Akshara, Vineet and Ruhana reached the party. All were enjoying and dancing.

" Roo, vineet chalo na dance karte hein " Akshara said.

" Yaa of crz.. Chalo " vineet said.

" nahi yaar mujhe nahi karna dance...tumlog jaao " Ruhana denied.

" Tera kuch nahi hosakta " akshara and vineet went to dance floor.

At the same time a romantic song was played. Akshara and vineet danced on the tune. Ruhana smiled to see them.

 **Xavier's college :-**

Areej and Mahi reached the party. Areej ran towards her friends. Mahi was walking looking around, when someone pulled her to a corner and covered her mouth. He turned her, and removed his hand.

" Sunny tum, ye kya badtammezi hein " Mahi said.

" Tumne poore class ke saamne mera insult kiya...uski bharpaayi toh karni hi padegi " He said and pulled her closer holding her waist.

" You...chodo mujhe " Mahi was struggling to free herself.

Sunny tried to kiss Mahi, at the same time a punch hit his face. He stumbled back and left MAHI. Sunny looked up to find Sachin galring at him.

" Dekh tu jaanta nahi mein kaun hu...mujse panga mehenga padega " sunny said.

Sachin beat him up badly.

" Tuj jaise logon ko mein acchese jaanta hu...aur kisse panga kisko mehenga padega ye toh baadme dekha jaayega. Magar Sachin singhaniya kabhi kisi ladki ke saath galat hote huye bardaasht nahi kar sakta..philhaal tereliye yahase jaana hi Accha rahega " sachin said holding his collar, he jerked and left him.

" Abhi toh jaa raha hu.., magar tujhe mein chodunga nahi " Sunny said and left.

" Aap theek hein " Sachin asked.

" Haan I m fine " MAHI replied..

" Aap akeli... " Sachin said.

" Haan wo aate bhi Aru apne friends ko dekh kar bhaagi... Aur jab meine chal rahi thi toh.. " MAHI stopped.

" Umm...can I have the pleasure to dance with you... Pretty lady " Sachin asked forwarding his hand.

MAHI first looked at him and then at his hand, the she nodded and gave her hand in his.

They went to dance floor, and started moving their feet on the rhythm.

Areej saw Sachin and MAHI dancing.

Areej POV :- Mr. Khadoos.. Pehle dii Se flirt kiya ab dance kar raha hein...tujhe toh sabak sikhaana hi padega...aur Mahi dii badi bholi ho app bhi...dance keliye maani hi Kyun aap.

Areej was glaring at sachin.

.

.

.

.

 **End of chappy guys.**

 **Pls do r & r.**


End file.
